


[Eyes]

by Cchinita



Series: Akimitsu Takagi [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ace Trappola is a good friend, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Deuce Spade is a himbo, Gen, Implied Bullying, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OC-centric, One Shot, friends being friends, its not that much but i just wanted to post smth so, they have nightmares of the mine incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cchinita/pseuds/Cchinita
Summary: It was also apparent in the small ways their eyes would flash with something not quite human, something other.In hindsight, their voice was light and maybe even humorous. As if what they just said wasn’t an absolutely harrowing thing—even for Ace’s impressive mean streak. Should the redhead have been more attentive he might’ve noticed the small and underlying tone of hurt and anger hidden behind his friend’s usual sarcasm and cynical tone. He might’ve noticed that their eyes looked emptier, devoid of life and cold.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/OC, Deuce Spade/OC, Grim/OC
Series: Akimitsu Takagi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015434
Kudos: 6





	[Eyes]

**Author's Note:**

> TW: lightly implied abuse and bullying, profanity/cursing

Smiling happily her eyes flash with murder.

Ace thinks Akimitsu was weird when he first met them. Hell, he still thinks they're weird.

They managed to heft up two heavy high school boys on their shoulders and run a formidable distance. Aki then shut them up with a single glare from those eyes of them—so angry and so _sad_ , in a way. Hell, even at the very start they bargained the _Headmaster_ of all people, for a chance to get the expulsion rescinded. Akimitsu Takagi after all, only lets you understand them if they really want you to.

It was also apparent in the small ways their eyes would flash with something not quite _human,_ something _other_. When those Scarabia pricks would go too far he and Deuce would have to hold Aki back—it almost always takes all of their strength too. Black eyes hiding roiling waves of unadulterated hate and malice inside them, how his senpais were blind to Aki’s sheer, well, sheer _everything_ was a mystery to him, really. When they would study in the library (to everyone’s surprise Aki’s an awesome tutor, they get top grades and everything. It’s really unfair-) their eyes would hungrily scan the pages of those tomes.

With a small shake of his head and a chuckle, Ace thinks to himself. ‘Hah… What’s even more terrifying is that Aki can hide that shit in their eyes so _quickly_ -‘ He halts, sneakers squeaking against the floors. His breath picks up as he remembers a certain sentence they once said, it was during one of those nights, nightmares with beasts covered in ink and sharp pickaxes and the glow of gems.

_Both he and Deuce had ventured to the ever-familiar dorm, shoulders drooping and eyes tired. As always, Akimitsu had some tea and coffee (just the way they like it brewed) and the guitar Cater-senpai gifted them ready. Tired smiles were exchanged as comfort was taken in each other’s presence. Their blankets and tea (coffee in Aki’s case) giving their cold hands warmth._

Cherry red eyes widen as Ace manages to piece together a little bit of the puzzle that was Aki.

_That night, Deuce asked Aki a question that’s been nagging at the blue head’s mind for a long time. “Aki—” They tilt their head, listening to what Deuce has to say. “I just noticed this and well you can choose not to answer really! It’s just…” Deuce hesitates and Aki has to nudge his shoulder to urge him to continue. Black eyes concerned for their friend. “Whenever we do something nice…You kinda have this… surprised look in your eyes and I just, wannaknowwhyandyoudonthavetoanswermegodthiswasstupid—You know what, Aki ignore just me please.” Deuce covers his face with his gloved hands, curling up with his face red._

_The laughter that erupted From Aki shocked Deuce into silence. He looks up and peeks from behind his hands, Aki was on the floor writhing with loud, amused laughter. After a few agonizing seconds, well to Deuce it was agonizing, not so much for Grim and Ace who were watching on in exasperated fondness, that look was more suited for Aki, Deuce thinks irritably. Akimitsu sits upright and faces the well-meaning boy with a fond look._

_“Hah? What do you mean by that, Deuce? Well of course I ain’t used to you guys bein’ so nice and shit. Most people try and kill me the first time they see me y’know? I mean, you guys have never done that, yes, I’m excluding the Overblot. Ace don’t look at me like that.”_

_Aki huffs and continues her sentence, directing their eyes to Deuce’s cerulean ones. With a shrug they say. “Guess I’m just that disgusting to them, I guess. And what few people that don’t…”_

_Their face was laden with a soft fondness. (Ace and Deuce and Grim have come to equate that look with Aki reminiscing about their world, that soft and open look of love.) “Well they’re the exception and never the fucking rule-“_

_The silence that reigned quickly after their statement was heavy and cloying. Aki huffs and grabs their guitar. “Well pay no mind to that ‘kay? We need to sleep or Trein-sensei is gonna put us through fucking the wringer tomorrow.” And as the chords of the lullaby echo throughout the room, lulling the three to some much-needed sleep, Aki’s earlier words were forgotten._

Until Ace remembered. In an empty hallway after classes had ended, the sunset painting his still figure in shades of fire that matched both his hair and eyes and his fierce personality.

In hindsight, their voice was light and maybe even humorous. As if what they just said wasn’t an absolutely harrowing thing—even for Ace’s impressive mean streak. Should the redhead have been more attentive he might’ve noticed the small and underlying tone of hurt and anger hidden behind his friend’s usual sarcasm and cynical tone. He might’ve noticed that their eyes looked _emptier_ , devoid of life and cold.

 _Numb._ Like Aki was _used to_ people hating her.

‘Dammit I should’ve noticed!’ He berates himself.

With a quick turn, he sprints in the direction he came from, the Ramshackle Dorm. His sneakers squeaking against the floor as he bolts to Aki.

He has a friend to comfort, and, if Aki allows him to, a tight hug and a binge-watch session with Deuce and Grim is in order.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it till the end I would like to thank you <33  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Also, if you want you can just leave a heart as a comment if you don't wanna say anything or just wanna give extra kudos-


End file.
